Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-22439-20120916223849/@comment-5513213-20121218001802
C'est exactement ça, c'est traité des problèmes de sociètés de nos jours, l'homosexualité, la boulimie, la religion, l'alcool etc, et c'est surtout s'accpeter tel qu'on est, we are born this way!!! D'ailleurs cte chanson est superbe... C'est dommage qu'on ne l'entende pas plus chanter, jolene était plutot pas mal, par contre son duo avec will dans la saison 2 était complétement raté, et pourtant c'était pas une chanson de broadway pour le coup... Je l'attends avec impatience, parce que comme ils ont des difficultés tout les deux, ryder sa dyslexie et kitty pour le moment on sait pas, ils pourraient s'entreaidaient et du coup ils formeraient un couple magnifique... Moi j'avais plus penser à une histoire de viol ou d'inceste, mais c'est quand même un peu trop choquant, même pour Glee... Et en plus des sheldons, y'en a pas deux comme lui... Franchement cte série se laisse regarder sans aucuns problèmes, c'est sans prise de tête, c'est un vrai moment de détente.... Moi le vendredi c'est plutot "léger" comparer à toi XD... La fin du monde serait même beaucoup mieux en comparaison... lol... Sa me fait penser à la tuerie qu'il ya eu à Etats unis, apparemment le type aurait fais ça à cause de la fin du monde qui approche, mais si c'est vraiment pour ça qu'il a fait ça, pourquoi ne pas s'être suicider lui tout seul, pourquoi tuer des pauvres enfants qui n'ont rien demandé à personne?! C'est vraiment écoeurant de voir ça... C'est le genre cul cul la praline, blaine aurait tout à fait pu etre dedans, c'est tjrs tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil... Même si beaucoup de fans l'ont critiquer sur son jeu d'actrice, c'est une des meilleurs de glee, comparer à heather, chord ou amber, et niveau voix aussi, c'est une vrai diva... Je suis content si tu me considère comme ton ampoule XD... le 303 tenait encore la route, l'épisode sur michael, heuresement que les chansons étaient là pour rattraper le reste parce que niveau intrigue on a vu mieux pour le coup, et après je crois que les deux épisodes hommage à la suite on achevait la saison, àprès plus personne voulait regarder, le bal de promo était moins réussis que le premier j'ai trouvé, Props c'était l'épisode pour combler entre deux épisodes "spéciaux", l'intrigue sur "on a échangé nos corps" était cool, mais ça a duré quoi 5 minutes alors que toute la promo de l'épisode tournait autour de ça, c'est dommage, et après les Nationals j'ai pas du tout aimé l'épisode, et la seule chanson bien de l'épisode c'est Tongue Tied, à la limite the edge of glory était pas mal mais le reste faut tout jeter, surtout dashboard by chepasquoi, c'est la pire chanson de groupe que glee est jamais faite... Ben oui comme Marley devait chanter le duo avec blaininou, ils se sont enfin rendus compte de quelque chose, sinon ils auraient pu la mettre sur le coté et faire chanter Tina à sa place, du coup peut etre qu'ils auraient gagner les sectionals et Tina aurait été contente au moins, même si je préféré la tina d'avant, la elle devient trop chiante... Ah ça toujours, dès qu'il faut qq pour ça ils sont toujours là... Quel blasphème!!! Lol, mais si Blaine partait la série n'y survivrais pas, trop de fans ne regarderaient plus puisqu'il n'y a plus le seul et unique centre d'interet de leur vie qui joue dedans... J'ai tjrs de bonnes idées *ironie* XD.. Ben non pas vraiment, en faite je peux aller dans toutes les filières possibles, y'en a aucune qui ressort plus qu'une autre... Tant que glee sera commerciale, glee existera... Ouais c'est vrai, ça me fait penser que sur le fond d'écran du wikia on peut voir que cory a des dents bizarres, tu trouves pas?! ou c'est juste moi qui devient taréXD... Moi aussi, parce que en plus si on a moins de cour par jour on retient plus facilement les cours, et du coup on a de meilleurs résultats c'est sur... En général toute l'après midi, parce que t'es en phase digestion/sieste donc souvent t'es un peu à cote de la plaque... Souvent les profs, ils se disent fatigués, alors qu'ils travaillent que 18heures oar semaine, bon ya aussi toute la préparation des cours, la correction des devoirs et tout mais finalemnt on "travaillle" plus qu'eux et ils se plaignent plus que nous j'ai l'impression... 10h c'est même pas la peine, il faut au moins une coupure de 1h ou 2h en permanences pour souffler un peu... Voilà, ta tout le monde à la ramasse... Surtout qu'en plus depuis le début de la saison on nous tanne avec l'amitié finn/artie, alors qu'ils ont jamais été proches tout les deux... Pour avoir de la neige l'hiver et de la chaleur l'été, il faut aller vivre dans le sud de la france, en méditerranée, là ou la mer est chaude, parce que chez nous elle dépasse difficellement les 20/22°... Tout les matins en me levant je me dis ça ça me motive, mon village merdique a sauvé la france en lui fournissant du gaz, mais finalement c'est pas motivant du tout donc en général je vais me recoucher XD.... ah donc tu es chti's?! Et puis si Finn vient vivre avec Rachel ils pourraient presque nous faire 7 à la maison XD... On en a bcp parler mais surtout par rapport à glee de son départ, mais j'ai pas trop penser à sa carrière et tout, je me disais surtout qu'il quitté la série qui l'avait fait connaitre partout dans le monde presque sur un coup de tête... J'essairais de l'écouter à l'occasion mais sur la pochette du disque il a une de ses touffe XD... Faut que je penses à postuler, ils madoreraient jsuis sur, je leur dirait tout ce qui ne va pas et après on ferait tout pour faire du bon glee et pour peut etre faire remonter un peu les audiences... Ben c'est tellement qu'il a pris la grosse tête alors qu'il est rien du tout, c'est comme l'an dernier aux nrj music awards, il est venu que si il recevait un prix et donc on lui en a décerné un pour sa carrière, mais quel carrière au faite?! XD... C'est vrai que maintenant les fans de justin sont plus "posés", maintenant celles qui sont vraiment déchainés c'est celle des 1D... Avant on avait aussi eu la folie Tokyo Hotel, pour ce qu'il vailait ce groupe aussi... Ouais ça n'avances pas assez vite, ils ont mis un coup de frein à main alors que c'était le moment de tout donner!!! Ca plombe complètement l'ambiance de l'épisode je trouve, on regardes un épisode ou tout est à peut près bien et la bam! c'est le mur, c'est la chanson qui fait que tu t'endors direct, ça devait etre un beau moment plein d'émotions et finalement c'est de la grosse daub... Au moins, et même ça suffit pas comme excuse...